Teddy
Teddy (born in August 15) is Mr. Bean's teddy bear, generally regarded as Mr Bean's best friend. The bear is a dark brown, knitted oddity with button eyes and sausage-shaped limbs, invariably ending up broken in half or in various other states of destruction and disfiguration. Although Teddy is inanimate, Mr Bean occasionally pretends it is alive. For example, when Mr Bean hypnotizes Teddy, he snaps his fingers and the bear's head falls backwards as if it has fallen asleep instantly (Bean used his finger to prop Teddy's head up). Certainly, Bean behaves as if the bear is real, buying it a Christmas present or trying not to wake it in the mornings. The bear is often privy to Mr. Bean's various schemes and doubles as a good dish cloth or paint brush in an emergency; it has been decapitated ("Mr. Bean in Room 426") and shrunk in the wash ("Tee Off, Mr. Bean"). In the animated series, he has a girlfriend. It is actually Irma Gobb's teddy (Lottie), which doesn't appear in the original series. Over the years, Teddy has undergone several changes. When it debuted on The Trouble with Mr. Bean, it had a smaller head. Two episodes later, its head reached its current size, but its "eye" wasn't present until Bean placed gold thumb tacks on its face. The "eyes" have since been replaced with two small white buttons sewn over Teddy's face, giving it a distinct image. Appearance Teddy is a brown, knitted teddy bear. He has white, button eyes and a black nose. His arms and legs, are long and sausage like, with white hands. Interaction with Mr. Bean Mr. Bean loved Teddy, and Teddy is his only friend. Teddy will go everywhere with Mr. Bean. When Mr. Bean interacts with Teddy, he often pretends he is alive. He will talk to the bear, often including him in Bean's schemes and plans. Usually, this will end up in Teddy getting hurt in some way - be that by his head being ripped off or him being cut in half. However, he always ends up okay in the end or will be back to normal in the next scene. However, he never appeared in Mr. Bean's Holiday, but in Mr. Bean's Definitive and Extremely Marvellous Guide to France, it states that Mr. Bean sent a letter to The London Passport Office saying he would like a passport for his Bear, thinking it is an actual bear. They said it is illegal to send a bear on a plane. He also had a very minor role in Bean (the 1997 film), where he appeared only at the end, when Mr. Bean had arrived back in London. Gallery Mr. Bean in Room 426 - Teddy head.PNG|Mr. Bean holding Teddy's head, after he pulled him out of a drawer he wouldn't fit in Hair by Mr. Bean of London - Teddy in car.PNG|Teddy when riding in a car with Mr. Bean 372008-mr-bean-bean-with-teddy vs jacksepticeye septiceye sam.jpg|Mr Bean Teddy VS Jacksepticeye Septiceye Sam 372008-mr-bean-bean-with-teddy vs markiplier tiny box tim.jpg|Mr Bean Teddy VS Markiplier Tiny Box Tim Category: Characters